Unexpected
by Supper-cheesy-username
Summary: Ponyboy is diagnosed with Epilepsy. How will he and the gang adjust to his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

*Soda*

Today Pony was turning 16. We get the cake out and sing happy birthday.

We made the cake ourselves. It was chocolate, with 16 candles, 2 layers, and on it was iced "happy birthda." We ran out of room at the end, but it still sounded kind of cool, so we decided to keep it that way. Well, that and we diddnt want to have to make a new cake.

"Pony, do you want to eat now?"

He doesn't look up, he's been staring at his fork for a couple of minues now.

"Pony." No reaction. I try again, louder. "Pony!"

"Huh? Sorry. I guess I'm a little tired." He explains.

"Tired now? It's only 6:30. I thought sleeping early was for old people." Two-bit teases.

"Maybe I'm just tired of _you_ then." Pony jokes.

"Well before you go, Something came in the mail today," I tell Pony as I hand him the envelope. He opens it and takes out the card.

"My drivers license. About time."

He had to take the test 3 times before he finaly passed. He's still a terrible driver. I don't know what oaklahoka is thinking letting him have a license.

"You can borrow my car when you need it" Darry tells him.

"Thanks Darry. I promise I won't wreck it."

We'll see how long that lasts.

He takes his stuff and leaves.

"Goodnight." He calls.

*Pony*

I walk towards the room, trying to ignore the sharp pain in my head. I couldn't wait to finally get some sleep.

Suddenly, I couldn't think of anything. It was like my mind was floating in space. I fall to the floor, hitting my head on the counter. I feel my eyes roll back and my body starts jerking around. I've lost control. I tried to make a sound, but I couldn't talk, shout, or scream. I shake uncontrollably. SOMEONE HELP. My throat gets tighter, and I have trouble breathing. I'm going to die. I think, before everything goes black.

*Darry*

"Two-bit if you can eat an entire slice of cake in one bite, il give you 5 bucks." Soda dares him.

"Only 5? That's at least-"

We hear a thud at the end of the hallway, and run to see where it came from. On the ground , Pony was uncontrollably moving. His breathing was short, face pale, and he was drooling on the floor. His head was bleeding from hitting the counter too. Every now and then he would go rigid or spasm. This went on for a few minuets, before he woke up.

"Pony!" Soda sits beside him. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" He looked dazed.

"I think you had a seizure. Don't you remember?"

He shoke his head and started to close his eyes.

"Wait you can't sleep now Pony. You might have a concussion." I tell him, but he doesn't listen. He falls asleep anyways.

"We're going to have to take him to the hospital." I state. I carry him to the car, while everyone else follows. _Happy birthday Pony._

 **Th** **anks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

Two-Bit

Darry speeds to the hospital, running almost every red light. We weren't far, but it still felt like forever.

Pony was on Sodas lap, sleeping. No matter what we did, he wouldn't wake up.

We get out of the car as soon as it's parked and run towards the hospital.

When we get inside Darry take to the nurse.

They take Pony from sodas arms and put him in a stretcher.

We get comfortable in the waiting room. Well, as comfortable as you can get while knowing that one of your best friends is in a hospital.

After what felt like hours, a doctor comes in.

"Ponyboy Curtis?"

Darry stands up. Is he okay?"

"It appears that Ponyboy has suffered from a grand mal seziure. We aren't sure what triggered it, but we want to run a EEG test to see if there is a chance he might have Epilepsy. It's painless and will only take about an hour, you can see him when he's done. Other then that he only needed a couple of stitches on his forehead from the cut. Does anyone in your family have Epilepsy?

Darry scratches his head."I don't think so."

"Has Pony suffered from any traumatic brain injuries recently?

"No."

"Okay, a nurse will call you in after the test.

Darry nods his head and retakes his seat.

"The doctor said-"

"We heard him Darry." Soda interrupts.

We return to our silence and wait for more news about Pony.

*Pony*

A doctor comes in my room.

"Hello Ponyboy, glad to see you're awake. Now as you're aware, you've suffered from a seizure. We want to run an EEG test to see if you have epilepsy. Now I don't want you to worry, it shouldn't take awhile."

Someone knocks on the door, and in come several other doctors and nurses.

One of the doctors marks on my scalp with a pen like object. Then they put a cream on the markings.

He holds up a metal disk.

"We're just going to attach this on your scalp." After that, he connects them with a wire to some computer equipment.

"Okay. Now, you just need to relax and sleep. This should only take about an hour." My doctor tells me.

I close my eyes and try to sleep, ignoring all the beeping noises in the background.

 **Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: **I don't own the outsiders.**

*Soda*

"Darry, it's been an hour and a half!" I tell him nervously.

"Calm down. They'll call us in when they're-"

"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?" Announces a nurse from the front of the room.

We grab our stuff and walk up to her.

"Ponyboys done with the test. You should get the results in less than 48 hours, but the doctor wants him to stay until then, to make sure he doesn't have another seizure. You can see him, he's in room 402."

We rush a thank you and start going to Ponys room.

"400...401...402!" I mumble. I open the door and step inside. Pony was laying down on the bed. He had a bandage on his head from when he hit the counter, but other than that he just looked tired and depressed.

"Pony! How are you feeling? We were all so worried about you." Darry tells him .

"I'm fine." Pony answers bluntly.

"How'd the test go?" Steve asks.

"Fine." Pony repeats.

Steve rolls his eyes and takes a seat.

"You shouldn't be upset Pony. Everything'l be okay." I try to reassure him.

"" What do you mean, "you shouldn't be upset?" I've got every right to be upset. It's not fair.""

"Well for starters, we didn't even get the results back. "

"But what if I do have epilepsy soda? All I want is a normal life."

"Relax. You've only had a seizure once. That doesn't mean anything.

"But there's a chance I could-"

"Pony I guarantee that the test will come back negative. They make you take the it just in case."

"You sure soda?"

No, but I had to lie to give him hope. Or at least moments of happiness in case the results come back positive.

"Definitely."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders**

*Darry*

I go visit Pony at the hospital right when I'm done with work. As much as I wanted to, I can't take any more days off. Someone has to pay the bills.

I park my rusty pathetic excuse for a car and make my way to Pony's room. The test results came in today. The doctor wanted to set up a meeting so we can discuss them. I assume the worse, you wouldn't really set up a meeting to talk about how great someone's doing,would you. I knock on the door to his office.

"Come in." He calls. Inside there was one desk with chairs on both sides, and his diploma hanging above on the wall of course. Bordering the room was a bunch of book cases filled with books and journals. I don't think a doctors office can look anymore stereotypical.

"Hello Darry. Now as you know I'm here to talk about Ponys EEG test results. Unfortunately they came back positive, so Pony does have epilepsy. He can still carry on with his everyday life. But, there are a couple of precautions and limitations. The state law prohibits him from driving unless he is seizure free for at least 6 months. Activities like swimming and sailing can be done, but only with supervision. However, jogging, football, and a lot of other sports are reasonably safe. In fact daily exercise might even improve seizure control. But he will have to avoid dehydration and overexertion as these can increase the risk of another seizure."

"How often will his seizures be?"

"It's different for everyone. The medication we put him on should help control them, but it's not certain that it will completely stop his seizures. If he has another one make sure you don't hold him down, as this can result injury like a dislocated shoulder. Call 911 is it is longer than 3 minuets. He can leave once he has all his stuff together. Usually the family prefers to tell the patient themselves, but if you want I can explain everything to him."

"No. I mean-no thanks." I quickly answer. Pony would take it a lot better if I tell him myself.

The doctor gives me a sympathetic look. "Okay good luck."

I mumble a thanks and start walking to Ponys room. Not quite finding the right words to tell everyone. Should I get right to the point? Or maybe ease him into the news? Should I make it sound like important? Or no big deal. But my mind went blank when I open the door to his room, along with everything I was mentally preparing, everything I was thinking.

*Ponyboy*

Darry comes in my room with a panicked look.

"You okay Darry?"

"Yeah, everything's great."

"Okay... Did you get the results for the test yet?."

" Yes."

"And?"

He hesitates.

"It's negative. Congratulations! The doctor said you can come home today."

I couldn't believe it. I've been stressing myself out over this so much. Soda runs up and gives me a hug.

"See? I told you." He tells me, smugly.

Darry watches in confusion from the corner.

"Are you sure you're okay Darry?" I ask him suspiciously. That's not how someone would usually act after finding out that you're brothe _r doesn't_ have epilepsy.

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind."

Something felt off, but I still couldn't help but be happy. Nothing was going to change.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	5. chapter 5

**Rewriting chapter 5 because I hated this, and apparently guest akb48 feels the same way. Sorry that you thought reading this was a waste of time, may I suggest the exit button? I know that this isn't the best story, but then again I'm writing free fanfiction and not trying to publish a best selling novel. I'll work on my story, while you should work on your manners. Thank you for your "criticism."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the outsiders.**

*Soda*

I was happy to have Pony back, and to be able to put the whole seizure thing behind us. The house was oddly quiet without him, even though he diddnt say or do much at home. His presance was comforting.

Pony runs inside as soon as we get home.

"I'm going to go change," he shouts," I've been wearing this outfit for ages. "

Darry pulls me aside as soon as he's out of sight.

"Soda can I talk to you for a secondnd?"

"Sure."

"I don't know how to say this, but I might have lied about Ponys epilepsy test being negative."

"What? Why wouldn't you tell him?" I ask in disbelief. It wasn't like Darry to walk around the truth.

"I don't know! He looked-"

Ponyboy comes out of the hallway."Guys can I- everything okay?" He asks suspicously.

I had to tell him. He deserved to know. "Actully-" Darry looks at my pleadingly. "-it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Ookay."

He goes to the kitchen. Out of all the things I could have said, I chose doing the dishes?

"Darry, you're going to have to tell him eventually. I think you made it worse by not being honest."

"I know, can you please just go with it for now?" He practically begs.

We hear a plate break in the kitchen and rush to see Pony on the floor.

"He's having another seizure!" I pointlessly state. It was obvious.

"I forgot to give him his medication."

"What do we do?" I panic. He looked so helpless on the floor. I hoped that we weren't going to have to go through this often.

"Stay calm and wait."

After about another minuet Pony stops and comes around.

"What happend..?" He asks looking confused.

"Ummm you-"

"Fainted." Darry finishes. "It's probably just because of the hospital to home transition. Don't worry about the dishes, you should get some sleep." He tells him. Pony nods his head and walks to his room. How'd things get to be such a mess?

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry if this really is terrible. My sister accidentally cut part of my hair off, so I'm kind of in a bad mood. Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.**


End file.
